


fucking and forensics

by quietlyposts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hickies, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5053804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietlyposts/pseuds/quietlyposts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trixie isn’t really surprised when he finds himself kissing Katya, but there is still a shock that runs through him that he can’t suppress. [yeah, this is one of the ones they read. jsyk.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucking and forensics

**Author's Note:**

> [i used male pronouns bc they’re out of drag but used their drag names bc despite the fact that them being Brian and Brian is adorable, it’s also v confusing to read and write.]
> 
> EDIT: Trixie and Katya actually read this in Trixie's video Pornographic Fanfiction which can be found here, if you want a genuine experience. (it's also the first 4 minutes and it's very NSFW. it's also a snuff film, tbh.)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8cU2HAyhG4

Trixie isn’t really surprised when he finds himself kissing Katya, but there is still a shock that runs through him that he can’t suppress. They’re cuddled together on Katya’s couch, a terrible B-movie still rolling in the background. This isn’t the first time the two have locked lips, and every time sends a sharp jolt up Trixie’s spine. Their chemistry has always been off the charts; they clicked instantly and seamlessly; but Trixie had never given it too much thought. His thoughts about Katya were always simple and comfortable, and he tried to keep it that way, tried to never give too much attention to the feelings that always rose up into his throat every time they locked eyes.

Katya finds it far to easy to press his lips to Trixie’s, smiling wide against the other’s mouth. He’s always been attracted to Trixie, and though his lust had been overshadowed by the love and affection he felt for his friend, he still couldn’t help but think of Trixie in a less than innocent light sometimes. He couldn’t help but remember Trixie’s pink cheeks in the bright lights of the work room, leaning warm and comfortable into Katya’s side, whispering to him about the smut he’d read the night before. The knowledge that what Trixie was sharing with him was something that had gotten him off had made Katya’s stomach clench. Even though he was the one who initiated the kiss, he had the same feeling now, sudden and unexpected. He had been watching Trixie laugh as they narrated over the characters on the screen, when the other had turned toward him with happiness and affection in his eyes Katya couldn’t stop himself from leaning in to kiss him.

Trixie’s hand lifts to rest on Katya’s jaw, his thumb rubbing into the sweet spot behind Katya’s ear. Trixie feels goosebumps burst across his arms as Katya shudders into the kiss, his grin faltering as his lips part with a quiet groan. The next few moments stutter by as Trixie feels hyperaware of the slight stubble under his palm and Katya’s lips warm and slick against his, and he feels heat pool low in his belly. His heart begins to thud, both with excitement and with sudden, blinding fear at his arousal. His mind races with what he’ll look like when they part, how Katya will react, but all his calm is lost when Katya’s tongue flicks playfully over his bottom lip.

Katya pulls away, teasing his tongue across Trixie’s lip. His blood is singing in his veins and his heart is beating fast and light, and although he does feel a sharp twinge of anxiety about their friendship, nothing can ruin the warmth running through him. Katya glances up and meets Trixie’s eyes and is surprised to see that his pupil’s are dilated and his cheeks are pink and blotchy. Katya’s smile grows wide, to the point he can feel his cheeks burn, and he leans in to rub his nose into Trixie’s. Trixie lets out a breathy laugh, his hand sliding down to rest low on Katya’s neck, nails scraping over the back of his neck. He leans back into the cushion, throwing his head back to blink slowly at the ceiling, letting his hand trail away, and tries to regain his composure before Katya can see what a mess a simple kiss made of him.

Before he can catch his breath, though, Katya is climbing into his lap, a shit eating grin playing on his lips. Katya settles onto Trixie’s thighs, leaning in to playfully swipe his tongue over Trixie’s exposed neck. The feel of Trixie swallowing hard under Katya’s tongue spurs him to press forward a little closer, and he licks his way up to the bottom of Trixie’s jaw. Katya can see Trixie’s hands grab at the cushions on the back of the couch as he gives a little suck to his jaw and a flood of heat runs over Katya’s skin. Katya slides his mouth down Trixie’s neck, and as he watches Trixie’s hands clench the pillow even tighter in response, he can’t help but sink his teeth lightly into the meat of Trixie’s neck. After he soothes his tongue over the spot, though, he starts to pull away. Katya doesn’t want to get carried away, doesn’t wanna push this playful hookup too far, doesn’t want to make Trixie uncomfortable. But when he finally locks eyes with Trixie, he can see all the feelings he’s been keeping pushed down reflected back at him.

“Why’d you stop?” Trixie murmurs, and his eyes are soft, nervous, and when his hands come to rest on Katya’s cheeks, Katya can feel them trembling. Katya swallows thickly, licks his lips, and answers as honestly as he can without laying himself too bare.

“I didn’t think you’d want me to leave a mark?” He lets his statement trail into a question, studying Trixie’s face carefully for any hint of hesitation.

“…Please do,” Trixie murmurs, then he swallows thickly and whispers,“Be mine.”

Katya lets out an completely involuntary moan, and he hauls himself forward to press into Trixie’s front, sucking hard on the side of Trixie’s neck. Trixie’s hands slide around to clutch and the back of Katya’s head, holding him close. When he realizes he can feel Trixie’s bulge firm under his, Katya’s eyes flutter shut. He swirls his tongue around the spot he’d been sucking on, mind racing, as he rolls Trixie’s words around in his mind. Katya knows Trixie was serious, could hear it in his voice and feel it in the tremor of his hands, and each second that passes makes his heart feel lighter and lighter. Katya pulls away, pausing to blow a few solid swipes across the wet patch of saliva he’d left behind. Trixie shivers, head lifting to meet Katya’s eyes again, his cheeks and ears are red, and his bottom lip has an indent from his teeth digging into it. Katya lifts a hand and rests it along Trixie’s jaw, thumb reaching out to brush against across his lips.

Their eyes meet, blue to brown, and Katya feels goosebumps burst across his arms. He exhales roughly, leaning in to gently press their lips together. Trixie’s fingers clench against the back of Katya’s head, short nails dragging lightly against Katya’s scalp. The kiss is gentle, sweet, just lips against lips as they soak in the moment. Their lips part but they stay close, breath mingling and Trixie’s eyes flutter open to admire the way Katya’s lashes fan across his cheeks. Katya’s thumb is rubbing gently over Trixie’s cheek, his other hand massaging into Trixie’s shoulder affectionately. Their noses bump together, and Katya’s eyes open slowly, and Trixie can see the pure mischief glimmering there. Before he can open his mouth to ask about it, Katya’s hand is grasping Trixie’s chin and turning his head to the side. His tongue swipes across tendon of Trixie’s neck, quick as a flash, and then his teeth are sinking in slow and hard. Trixie lets out a rumbling groan, head rolling back onto the couch once again, hands sliding down to clutch at the back of Katya’s neck. Katya shifts his knees to get more leverage, alternating between sucking hard and with purpose and sinking his teeth firmer and firmer into Trixie’s neck. With his newfound leverage he finds he can roll his hips light and teasing into Trixie’s, and struggles to find a rhythm that won’t break his suction on Trixie’s neck. He ends up shifting lower on Trixie’s neck, fingers digging into Trixie’s jaw a little as he shifts the other around to expose the most flesh. He grinds his hips hard into Trixie’s, scraping his teeth against the soft patch of skin he’d been working over.

Soft desperate noises escape Trixie as the other shudders with each roll of Katya’s hips against his. His stomach heaves as he tries to breathe through all the overwhelming sensations he’s being bombarded with, and his hands dig desperately into Katya’s shoulders. His hips lift to meet Katya’s in a rough grind, and he gasps out frantically, voice shaking. Katya lays a series of quick nips across Trixie’s neck, hands going to grasp the back of the couch so he can grind down steadily and firmly into Trixie’s erection. Trixie groans out loud and low, and then he’s cumming, hands flexing and tremoring against the back of Katya’s neck. Katya slows the roll of his hips as he rides Trixie through his orgasm, laying gentle kisses across the blotches of red and already bruising skin on Trixie’s neck.

When Trixie’s breathing starts to settle, Katya pulls away and frantically undoes his fly, shimming his shorts and underwear down low enough to release his dick from the tight confines of his pants. He’s already desperately close, the friction torturous and sweet. Trixie reaches down and grasps his erection, rubbing slow teasing circles into the precum slick head. Katya’s mouth slams roughly into his, their teeth clacking together and taking Trixie by surprise. Trixie can feel Katya’s thighs quaking against his, can feel him exhaling raggedly into Trixie’s mouth, and Trixie knows he’s close. Trixie’s hand pumps Katya once, twice, and then Katya is cumming, moaning brokenly into Trixie’s mouth. Trixie rubs his thumb gently against the side of the head of Katya’s cock through his orgasm, making Katya whimper and whine against Trixie’s bottom lip, teeth sinking into the soft flesh.

Trixie showers Katya’s lips with quick kisses, the other’s breathing still coming fast and rough. Katya’s arms wrap around Trixie’s neck, pressing their foreheads together and resting there, eyes slipping shut as he tries to catch his breath. They rest for a moment, breathing deep and smiling giddily as they bask in the afterglow. They stumble into Katya’s bedroom, kicking off their sullied clothes and climbing naked and sweaty into Katya’s cool sheets.

-  
They wake up with their legs tangled together, and Trixie lifts a hand to rub at his tired eyes and grins as Katya scoots in close, resting his chin on Trixie’s chest. Trixie glances down at him and squints his eyes when he sees the almost manic grin smeared across Katya’s face.

“What-?” Trixie’s question catches in his throat as Katya’s eyes slide across the room to the mirror hung on the wall across from the bed. Trixie clears his throat and stretches, shoulders popping a little and jostling Katya from his spot on Trixie’s chest. He sits up and turns toward the mirror with curiosity and can see his own features freeze with surprise in the mirror. His stomach clenches with arousal and affection even as his mouth opens as gasps out, “Mother. Fucker.”

Nearly his entire neck is painted with bruises, with patches of redness where Katya’s teeth had scrapped the skin raw. He can see at least three sets of Katya’s perfect bite marks, dark against the paleness of Trixie’s skin. Katya’s arms wrap around his torso, eyes flickering over Trixie’s reflection in the mirror.

“You could probably use these to identify my body.” Katya says, his voice raspy, radiating the smugness that Trixie can see on his face. His fingers trail lightly across one of the sets of teeth marks on Trixie’s neck. Trixie shudders out a breath at the gentle touch of the sensitive skin and leans into Katya’s hand, causing his fingers to press harder into the mark.

“I don’t think dental identification is very trustworthy…” Trixie replies, turning his head to look Katya in the eyes. “Maybe we should try for fingerprints.”

There’s a beat where Trixie can see Katya’s mind running over the statement, and then his hands grasp tightly to Trixie’s hips, fingers digging in to the soft flesh.

“Now, there’s an idea.”


End file.
